Nyssa al Ghul
Nyssa al Ghul (Arabic: الغو لنيسا), alias Theresa Walker, is the former Secretary of Homeland Security. When Gotham became No Man’s Land, Walker went rogue and plotted to have all of the criminals in the city illegally killed. She also sabotaged any efforts made to help the citizens, resulting in the deaths of innocent civilians. After her activities were exposed, Walker went into Gotham to make sure her plans succeeded. Nyssa al Ghul is the main antagonist of Season 5. Storylines No Man’s Land Theresa secretly orders Hugo Strange to implant a chip in Edward Nygma and Lee Thompkins when he revives them under the orders of Oswald Cobblepot. No Man’s Land: Day 87 When Wayne Enterprises sends a chopper with supplies to Gotham City, Theresa uses Edward to shoot the chopper down with a rocket launcher. Later, she responds to one of Jim Gordon’s radio messages, saying she is a friend and wants him to know he has allies across the river. She promises that she would find a way to help the people stuck in Gotham, without telling him who she is. No Man’s Land: Day 96 Theresa is talking with Jim as he tells her about the destruction of Haven. She expresses her sympathies and asks if he knows who is behind it. Jim says they don’t know yet, and Theresa says she is working on getting him help. Jim snaps, telling her that she has been saying that for weeks. Theresa tries to reassure Jim, but he turns off the radio, cutting her off in mid sentence. No Man’s Land: Day 97 Theresa sends a Delta Force lead by Eduardo Dorrance to extract Hugo Strange from Gotham City, and kill Edward Nygma. Personality At first, Theresa seemed kind and sympathetic to Jim’s plight. However, she is really cold and calculating. She used Edward Nygma like a tool to destroy Haven, killing 300 people and shooting down a Wayne Enterprises relief chopper. These are acts that Nygma and many other criminals, despite having previously committed murder themselves, found deplorable. At the same time, Edward was a disposable pawn to her and she wanted Jim to kill him once he had outlived his usefulness to her. She is consumed with revenge and utterly spiteful, as her agenda to destroy Gotham is not merely to carry on her father's work but also take revenge upon Bruce Wayne for killing her father. Her thirst for revenge extends to Barbara Kean for her equal complicity in the killing of Ra's. She intends to make Bruce suffer by forcing him to watch as everything and everyone he cares about is destroyed before she kills him. Abilities *'Expert Markswoman: '''Nyssa is profiecent with firearms. This is seen when she shot a thief from a few yards away. *'Master Tactician/Strategist/Mainpulator:' Nyssa is a master of miltary strategy and tatics, as well as manipuating others. *'Leadership: 'Nyssa led Eduardo Dorrance and Delta Force in the attack on Gotham. Equipment *'Handgun: 'Nyssa used this hangun to kill a thief. *'Remote Control: 'Nyssa used this remote control linked to the chip in Lee Tompkins brain, in order to control her into assainating Gordon, though it failed. Notes * In DC Comics, Nyssa Raatko is a hundreds-year-old supervillain, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, and the sister of Talia and Dusan al Ghul. She first appeared in [[w:c:dc:Detective Comics Vol 1 783|''Detective Comics #783 (August 2003)]], and would go on to turn against her father. ** Nyssa was previously portrayed by Katrina Law in the CW television iteration of the DC Universe. Trivia * Theresa Walker could be considered the true main antagonist behind most of the events of Season 5, given her behind the scenes actions over the plot. This is confirmed when she reveals her true identity and fully instates herself as the Big Bad of the season. * Theresa Walker has a similar role to Talia al Ghul from the Dark Knight film trilogy, in that she secretly controls Bane. *Theresa Walker is the second live-action depiction of Nyssa al Ghul. Appearances Season 5 * * * * * * References Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics Category:League of Shadows members